The invention relates to a bicycle frame comprising a saddle frame tube, an upper frame tube and a lower frame tube, a steering head tube joined to the upper and lower frame tubes as well as rear fork tubes projecting from the junction zone between the saddle frame tube and the lower frame tube and a crank axle bracket disposed in this junction zone.
A bicycle frame of this type as well as a method for its manufacture is described in the European patent application 89 109 392.4 and is characterized by a low weight, a large freedom in the shaping and advantageous finishing possibilities.